Hunger Games
by Destftwanabe
Summary: It was the fate I had to except. I was chosen. And the odds, are not in my favor. Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 94th annual HungerGames! Yeah, Happy Hunger Games my ass.On hold
1. Chapter 1

"**Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 94th annual HungerGames!"**

**Chapter 1**

"Got you." I muttered under my breath as I pulled back my bow ready to pierce my next animal victim. "Hey Natsu!" I quickly let go of my bow and missed the target. "Damn you Cana!" I spoke as my prey ran away. She laughed. "What?" she played dumb. "That was a _deer!_ You know, the animal that's hardly seen in this district!"

Yes district. Me and Cana belonged to a district. District 12 to be exact. But not only me and her, many other people also lived in this hell hole. "Stop being such a baby Natsu," I rolled my eyes. She shouldn't be talking I mean, she has to take care of her mom and her four sisters!

She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. I quickly looked up to the sky and shot down a bird. "Idiot," she smiled at me. "If you yell like that again you beggin for the Peacekeepers to come and whip us." I walked over to my _food. _

Me and Cana walked over to a area we always hang out in. it shows the beautiful land with flower's over head and mountains far, far off. "Today's the day Natsu." She said without looking away from the scenery. "I know." She handed me some bread which earned a smile on my behalf. "Where the hell did you get this?" she laughed and held her finger to her mouth. "Secret."

I sighed. "Secret my ass." We both giggled. Looking up at the sky I saw the sun peek out from below. "Time to go." We both stood up and shared glances before running to the gates. I crawled under and headed to my _home. _Cana doing the same.

I walked in to see Romeo sitting down on our wooden chair waiting for me. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Its ganna be okay Rome." I pat his head as he gave me a weak smile. Today his name is entered in the reaping. And no matter how many times I was against it, the put him in. He was at that age but still. He was sick. He has Pneumonia.

He get chest pains, fever, he coughs and has a lot of trouble breathing. I used to steal Antibiotics but they caught me one time and that didn't end well. I got a scar on my neck and I have one running along my back. I still do it. It a miracle he's living with how little I manage to get.

He wouldn't last an hour out there.

"How long?" I messed up his hair. "About three hours." He started to shake. "Rome you're going to be okay, you're name only got in there ONE time." He nodded and hugged me.

Romeo isn't my real brother. I found him as a baby on the streets abandoned. I took care of him when I was six. I had to grow up pretty fast when mom died. Romeo doesn't even remember her. I can't blame him though, one year with someone when you're that age, yes.

"Go get dressed Romeo." He nodded and slowly walked away. Very slowly. I didn't change into anything fancy. I stayed in my regular clothes. I don't like playing by their rules. But Romeo, he needed to. I wouldn't want him getting into trouble because of me and my attitude towards the capital.

It was time. Me and Romeo walked out of the house, him needing my help once in a while. When we got to the part where they drew blood we didn't care. I prepared him for the shit they do. He was fine.

What I didn't like is how they separated us by our age group. Nope, I didn't like it, but I had to stay put.

I chick with short curly white hair trotted onto the stage. She wore a light pink shirt that ended at the top of her knees and a vest the same color. Her shirt was white. She had blue eyes and a pale completion with lime green lipstick on. It was the same chick every year. Lisanna.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 94th annual HungerGames!" Silence.

Everyone watched the same lame video in silence. "And as always, our little _tradition." _She walked over to the bowl filled with the girl's names. "Ladies first!"

She stuck her hand to the bottom of the glass and pulled out a paper that made all the females tense. "Lucy Heartfilia." A path was made from the girls and a single woman walked on stage. Her face was filled with fear but she tried to hide it.

"Hello Lucy." Lisanna smiled at the blonde. "Hello." Her voice was shaky.

Now it was for the boy's. I held my breath. Please don't be Romeo. Please, please, PLEASE!

"Natsu Dragneel." I sighed. It was I sigh of relief though. Millions of emotions where going through my mind but at least one thing was clear. Romeo was safe, for now at least.

"NO!" I could hear Romeo screaming and felt two arms wrap around my waste. "NO NATSU PLEASE!" I was trying not to cry, but he was making that difficult. "Romeo its ganna be okay." There was hoarse in my voice. He shoved his face in the back of my black shirt screaming. "NO! DAMN IT!" I felt people trying to yank him away from me. "Bring out the whip!" My eyes widened.

He pulled back his hand ready to strike. And he did. Only I blocked the shot with my arm. "Romeo g-get off now." Tears where streaming down his face as he was finally yanked away from me. I could hear the screams still, as I walked up the steps and stood on the left side of Lisanna Trinket. "Well I bet my hat he's you're brother!" I shot a look at her making her shut up.

"Well here's our tributes!" I looked in front of me. It wasn't what I saw earlier today. No sun rise, no flower's, no mountain. What I saw was far worse.

My brother was crying while Cana tried to comfort him, people with faces of sorrow and worry, everything was horrible. "Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel!"

It's what I had to except. I was chosen.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

**Yuppers! This was a preview, I will continue this when I finish SNBC! Which is in like two weeks the most! Review and I might post sooner. ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay guys I just want to get a few things straight here. This is the Hunger Games but later on. That's why I put 94****th****. Same game, same rules, different people, different time. I also might use some stuff from the movie tho. So its kind like a mix I guess. You get it? If not, pm me and I guess I'll have to explain it. Please don't pm me. XD**

**Chapter 2**

"Natsu, if you see a bow grab it okay?" I sat in a comfy chair with my head rested on my hand as Cana kept telling me what I should do. "Cana." I spoke. She ignored me though. "And are you even listening?"

I slapped my hand on the table and made her jump. "There are 24 of us Cana! Do you really think I have a chance? Like honestly Cana!" she took a deep breath. "You can win Natsu, I know you can."I looked over at her. "Take care of Rome while I'm gone." She nodded. After that we spent the rest of our two minutes in silence.

"Times up." A Peacekeeper opened the door and motioned Cana to leave. She took one final glance at me before exiting the door. The door was slammed shut and I was alone in the room.

It was a fancy room. And to set things straight, I've never in my life been in a room like this. Never! The doors burst open and Romeo ran to me. I smiled. "Hey Romeo." He looked at me with tears running down is face. I messed up his hair. "Cana's ganna watch you for a while." I tried to slip in. "Natsu." I looked down at him. "Can you win? For me? Please." He shoved his face in my chest and I rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure buddy." I will try to win. I'm so not giving up without a fight. I don't expect to make it out alive though. Like come on, really? 1/24 is not a good chance. "You're all I've got Natsu, you can't leave me." My heart, officially broken. Looks like I might just walk out of here with a few tears. "I promise Rome." He looked up at me with those big teary eyes. "P-Promise?"

THAT'S IT! "Y-Yup." I pulled him into a hug so he wouldn't see me cry. I never cry. Not even when dad left me and mom. Not even when mom died. Not even when I went days with no food and had nowhere to go. I was not going to let him, of all people, see me cry.

"I believe in you Natsu." I nodded as my cheeks became drenched in tears. "Don't worry Rome." I somehow managed to say. "Times up." The door once again opened. "NO NATSU!" they pulled him away from my grasp.

The doors closed again. And once again I was alone. I pulled my feet up on the chair and shoved my face in my knees and cried to myself. Not because I'm afraid to die. I am not afraid to die. It was because of Romeo. I hope that Cana can take care of him.

I was left in the room for about another five minutes until the doors opened again. They told me it was time to leave. There were four Peacekeepers in all. One in the front, one in the back, one on my right, one on my left. I guess they knew my bad reputation. Or that's just how they do it.

I quickly wiped my face as we stepped outside and onto a metallic train. My eyes were still red, much to my dismay. The train was filled with sweets and tasty snacks I've never even known about, never mind see. I could see that blonde chick sitting by the window staring out. I sat next to her and looked the opposite way. The room was quiet.

Until the door flew open. It was that Peeta Mellark that won about thirty years back. He sat in front of us with a frown across his face. I snickered, why is he sad? I was about to say something till that Lucy chick beat me to it. "How do we survive?" she looked serious. Peeta looked at her and smiled. I don't know why, but he did. It took him a minute for him to answer and let's just say, blonde didn't like the answer.

"Don't die." I couldn't help but muffle a laugh with my hand, earning a look from her. I know it's not the right time but, it was funny. "Well that helps!" she crossed her arms. "Okay, okay." He waved his hand before setting them back on the table. "Make the audience love you." He sighed and looked at me and then back at Lucy.

"And I have just the way to do it." After he explained to us what we should do I tried my best to hide my blush. Lucy on the other hand grew scarlet and nodded. Wait; was she really okay with this? The guy just said. 'Me and my partner pretended to be madly in love and earned a lot of help for surviving. They really got into the whole thing.'

"T-That could work." She stuttered. They both looked at me. "Natsu?" I gulped. I really hoped that they wouldn't ask my opinion in this. I was just going to go along and that was that. But no, my life is not like that. "S-Sure." Peeta nodded. "So from now on, act like you love each other." This was a lot to ask but hey, who am I to question a victor.

When we got off the train they immediately took us into separate rooms. They told me to lie down on this cold ass table. I had to obey, which really pissed me off. Then all of a sudden they start ripping the hair on my legs off! "SHIT!" people had to hold my arms down because I really wanted to punch that bitch.

"Where almost done." She said calmly as she quickly took it off. Then they put me in a bath! I had people wash me! All at once! My hair was being washed, my arms, legs, feet, parts! DO THEY HAVE NO SHAME!?

Then I was pulled out and brought into a room. Still nude!

The entire room was white and gave me a head-ach. I quickly covered my bottom part as someone walked in. She had long white hair and blue eyes with pale-ish skin. She circled my body and stopped when she got behind me. My face was like an apple.

This felt so wrong, on so many levels. "Umm." I peeked over my shoulder and saw her smile at me. Creep. "Hello, I'm Mira." I put on an I'm-naked-and-cold- smile. "I'm Natsu."

She walked in front of me and stared deeply at my face. "I could work well on you." Did she know how wrong that sounded? "I-I see."

She tossed me a towel, which I quickly put around my waste and led me into a room to get dressed. I hope anyway.

I groaned. This is the part where they put you in a ridiculous outfit and let you be seen on television. "I know what you're thinking and don't worry. I'm using an old friend of mines idea." I nodded.

She tossed me a black unitard and a headdress with a cape. I gave a questioning look and she just told me to 'just get dressed.' Which I did. Better than what others were dressed in last year.

You know, it just too gross to explain so think something up.

She took some black ach and rubbed it into my hair making it look Smokey. "Perfect." She whispered. Next thing I knew we were next to a carriage and I found Luce in the _same exact_ outfit. "Get on the carriage. Don't forget to wave!" Peeta spoke. Me and Lucy stepped onto the carriage and kept balance.

Just before we left Mira **set** _our_** capes** _on_ **fire!** I braced myself for the burn but nothing happened. "Its synthetic fire. It won't hurt!" she yelled as we drove off. People looked at us amazed and even threw a few roses here and there. I looked over at Lucy and whispered into her ear. It felt awkward but if we were going to make an impression, we were going to have to do it now.

She smiled and nodded at my idea. We turned around to face each other and kissed. The crowd went wild! We were practically pelted with flowers and earned pissed looks from the other distracts. After that the carriages took us into a place called the training center.

Once me and Lucy stepped off we looked at each other and smiled. And I knew we were thinking the same thing.

_Dumbasses!_

**Well that was chapter two. I don't know why but I just felt the need to post this chapter. Review what you think. Unless it's bad, then don't. :'{ I don't want me feeling hurt.**


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced over at Lucy and frowned. We where in the training center. I remember That guy Pete, Peeta? Whatever. I remember him telling us to not show off our good moves and not show them what we got.

I looked around at the competition.

District 1: Evergreen and Macao  
The chick worries me a lot! I've heard roomers going around about how mean she could be with a knife. And I've been told that Macao can put on some brutal traps

District 2: Levy and Gajeel  
She might be small but she's the brains if the bunch. I've seen the two work as a team really and I could tell that when there together you could be in real trouble out in the arena.

District 3: Bisca and Jet  
Working with electronics these guys are smart and well with weapons. Bisca is as almost good at me when it comes to aim. And Jet is a fast runner

District 4: Juvia and Gray  
The fishing district. All I'm saying is, if we end up in water, where dead. These two are fast swimmers.

District 5: Erza and Jellal  
industry in power. I don't know that much about those two.

District 6: Karan and Loki  
This Karan girl is on the older side and Loki is more or her slave than person from the same district. He seems to be good in hand to hand combat

District 7: Ur and Lyon  
Also good with the weapons. Make sure to stay clear from those two. They also have a mean look to them.

District 8: Meredy and Simon  
Once again I am clueless with these two

District 9: Virgo and Wakaba  
The old man seems weak and the girl doesn't seem to now much about fighting

District 10: Angel and Racer  
They both seem to be on the darker side if things. She can set traps and has knowledge about poison and all that good stuff. And racer here has a temper.

District 11: Wendy and Elfman  
The little girl is always hard to find. So she could just hide the whole time! But what I should really worry about is Elfman. He looks like he could make a bull cry.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Gajeel shouted at Evergreen. Miss perfect just tucked unwanted hair behind her ear and smirked. "Oh what ever did I do?" This made him growl. "I heard you talkin shit bout my district!" He hollered.

"Oh you mean the kiss up district? The capitals pet?" She spat.

I don't know why but this made me furious.

"Well sorry I wasn't born in the most snobiest district you pampered prick!"

" Excuse me! what did the president forget to give you a treat this morning?"

"what was that? i don't speak bitch!"

JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me shocked. Even blondie. " are you guys really serious?" A vain popped out of my neck. " your really going to argue over some stupid shit like which district your from? Like seriously! You have a 90% chance of dieing and your arguing?! Just fucken grow up!"

After that the room was quiet for a while. Once they started to talk again they made sure to watch how loud they spoke.

I looked to my right and saw that Wendy girl hiding in a corner. "Hey Wendy," I called her. She jumped a little once I walked over but didn't run. " I just wanted to apologize for swearing in front of you..." I trailed off. But she gave me a smile. I nodded and walked away.

Awkward...

"Yo Luce," she smiled once she saw me, and I decided to have some fun.

"Love you." I said sliding my hand around her waste. She blushed but understood what I was doing. "Love you to Natsu." I could tell she fought back the urge to laugh because that's what I was doing.

Out the corner if my eye I saw Ur staring at us. Or should I say, analyzing us? Watching for any slip ups.

I slowly moved over to Lucy's ear and kissed her cheek trying to look convincing enough. "There watching," I whispered into her ear. She grunted in response telling me she knows.

"Well?" I smiled. She looked up from tying knots and smiled back. I'm never going to hear the end of this later on. We looked around pretending to be secret and pecked each other on the cheek.

God are people dumb.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU WHAT!?" The usual prissy calm Lisanna screamed when I told her about what a did during the private sessions with the ass holes, I mean Gamemakers. "Do I need to repeat myself." I asked ticked off.

Pete smiled while Mira covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Lucy looked somewhat worried for me.

Let me explain what happened...

They called me into the room to do that private session thing. I actually wasn't looking forward to it. I was afraid I was going to loose my temper and end up using the weapons they gave us on them. Which is what ended up happening.

Anyway,

I walked into the room and hardly anybody noticed me. Guess I'll have to change that.

I walked over to the bows. I've been itching to get my hands on these for days! Finally!

Grabbing a wooden one I pulled back. It seemed more tight than the one I usually used. If only I knew that before I shot it. I missed it by five inches.

Fuck.

I looked up at the makers and frowned at how the little attention I had was replaced with none. Then I noticed something. One of the makers had a wig on.

Oh how that made my day.

I pulling back again I took a deep breath. I let go and the arrow headed straight for the hair. It shot threw the wig and attached itself to the wall. "Got you." I muttered under my breath.

They looked at me dumbfounded. "Pricks." I said before walking out without permission.

"That explains the wig in the wall when I got there." Lucy sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"What if you killed one if them!?" Lisanna yelled again. "It's not like I was trying to kill them, If I where," I looked her straight in the eye. "They'd be dead."

I smiled when she stiffened at my comment. Mission accomplished. "Still, what you did back there was stupid Natsu." Lisanna lectured. "Does it look like a give a shit?" I asked.

"What did there faces look like?" Lucy smiled at me. I shrugged. "The guy I shot off of pissed himself and most of them where pretty terrified." Peter, I think that's his name, couldn't hold in his laugh any longer and started bawling.

"Anyway," Lisanna said, getting a little loud. "Let's see the scores."

To be honest I didn't really care what score I got or not.

We sat on the couch and watched as people and scores popped up.

Miss perfect got a 8, Macao 6

Shortie 7 Gajeel 10

Bisca 9 Jet 6

Juvia and Gray both got 10

Red-head 10 Jellal 10

Karan 4 Loki 7

Ur 8 Lyon 7

Meredy 6 Simon 6

Virgo 4 Wakaba 3

Angel and speedy here got 10

Wendy 8 Elfman 9

Blondie 10 Me

My eyes widened. Was I seeing things or was I seeing things? I looked over at the screen in shock. Along with Pete and Mira and especially Lisanna.

"11!?" We all said at the same time. "But I shot at them!?" Mira started laughing. "What's so funny!?" I ask her. She crossed her arms. "They gave you a high score so the other tributes would target you in a pack."

My face grew pale.

Fuck

"Those Ass holes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Mira continued to laugh her ass off. Capital pricks.

Do they even have a heart? I'm not so sure.

I growled before leaving the room and slamming the door to my room. I clenched my fist. I was furious. Not just because I know have a 94% chance if survival but because I knew I would never be able to punch the shit out of them. How I'll never be able to flip off the president it kick a Peacekeeper

I hate it.

I looked I front if me at the window that took up the entire wall. If only there where blinds to hide the stupid view if the place I hate more than my district.

Groaning I slumped into my bed then noticed something. There was a remote on my night stand. Stretching my arm to the side I managed to reach it without having to sit up or move much. Being the lazy ass I am.

I expanded it. It was all blue with two silver buttons. One arrow facing right. Another facing left.

"Hmmm."

I pressed the right arrow and then the window changed its background. At first I jumped but then realized it was fake. Actually getting up I looked at the new scenery.

It showed the beautiful land with flower's over head and mountains far, far off.

My throat became dry. This looked just like... back with me and Canna.

I placed my hand on the glass. It looked so real. Like I could just walk and go back home. But I couldn't. I was stuck here.

I looked to my side to see Lucy standing next to me looking at the beauty. "I miss it too." She whispered. "When did yo-" she looked over at me and smiled.

Slowly a small smile found its way to my face. "Natsu, if I die," I frowned again. "I would want you to win." I smiled as a light blush apeared. Thank god the room was dark besides the window.

Why did she have to say that. Was she trying to make me happy or something? Why do I have this weird feeling?!

"Same here Luce." I smiled. What was u doing. I just gave her a new nickname!? Why was my body acting on its own.

She walked forward and gave me a hug. It was warm. I never actually hugged a girl before. Not even my Mom. I usually just kept my distance. But why did I hug her back? Why did I want this to last forever?

"Back at the reaping." She suddenly spoke. I tensed a little bit but then calmed down right after. "That was your brother right?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, not by blood, but where still brothers." She hummed. "I'm sure he misses you." She said a little more quieter. "I'm sure he does."

"Natsu," she she spoke below a whisper. "If it comes down to the two of us," she closed her eyes and did a small yawn. Then after a few moments I realized she fell asleep. Don't ask me how but she did.

I smiled and rolled my eyes while scooping her up and holding her bridal style. The door slid open once it noticed I was there and I walked out. Lucy's room was right next to mines. I walked into her room and noticed her having the same window as me. Except this one showed the shitty capital. After tucking her in I noticed the remote on her nightstand.

Grabbing it I set it on the setting in my room and placed it back.

I went back into my room and stared at the ceiling frowning.

What if it did come down to me and Lucy? What would I do? Would I actually kill her?

I shook the thought out if my head. I highly doubt that would happen.

But I'd it did,

In sorry Romeo.


End file.
